Friends or More
by Singing2life
Summary: Mai and Seto have known eachother longer than what others think. He knows her the best and she knows what truely in his heart. But latley feelings have gotten in the way and she's beginning to fall for him. Will they always be just friends or become more?
1. Chapter 1

'Why is daddy dragging me here? Mr. Kaiba doesn't even like kids, so why do I have to come?' 12 year old Mai thought. Her father was one of the most powerful and richest men in Japan. Him, along with Gozaburo Kaiba, practically ran all of Japan. So of course they were friends. Her father said he had some business to take of, nothing unusual about that. But what had thrown her off is when he said she was going to accompany him. Here it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the kind of day when she could spend all day playing the piano while singing, enjoying the sunshine shining through the huge window. Needless to say she did not want to do this. But what her father says, she knows better than to disobey. Her father and her walked in the huge mansion and were greeted by Gozaburo and two young men. The older one looked to be her age and the other a couple years younger.

"Gozaburo, it's nice to see you again. These must be the two you were telling me about. So he actually beat you in chess? Never thought that would happen." her father laughed.

"Yes, well its what I need for someone who will be running my company one day. Miss Valentine it's nice to see you again." Gozaburo finally addressed her.

"Yes it's nice to see you again as well Mr. Kaiba." Mai never really liked talking to him but she knew if she didn't speak like a lady she would be in for it.

"Well Miss Valentine I would like you to meet my two new sons. I adopted them a couple days ago. The older one is Seto and the younger on is Mokuba. Seto is your age and Mokuba is a couple years younger."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Mai said giving them her best smile. "I'm Mai Valentine."

"Now why don't you kids go off and get to know one another while we adults get to work." Mai's father said, proud that his little girl was such a lady at age 12.

The three of them walked all around the Kaiba property not really talking except for Mokuba showing Mai all the cool things.

"Sorry about him. He has always showed off for girls." Seto finally said.

"It's alright. So do you know if you'll be attending school or home schooled? Most of the richest kids are home schooled like me." Mai said thankful for the conversation and not the awkward silence.

"Both Mokuba and I are being home schooled. So how long have you known Gozaburo?"

"Since I was born. I've never really liked him. But him and my father go way back, so he's stuck in my life. So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I duel. I'll be the king of games one day. What about you?"

"Well I play the piano and sing. Every now and then I'll beg the servants to duel me but they aren't much of a challenge. So I barely play and I don't think I'm that good. They just don't know how."

"Mai, its time to go." Her father screamed for her.

"Well if you ever want I'll duel you and help you get better. I guess I'll see you around.

"Thank you Seto. I'm glad we met." she then gave him a kiss and the cheek and ran off before he saw her blush. But what she also missed was the blush creeping it way on his face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those days where you could find Mai in front of her paino playing her new song. Sun was shining the birds were singing and not one cloud in the sky. She loved days like this, she never had a care in the world when there was days like this one. But the only thing that had upset her was the fact that her father had hired some men to decorete the yard for a party they were having tonight. It was in honor of Seto's new prototype. But what upset her the most was who he hired…. Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor, and Mr. Taylor. Mai had to dodge Joey every chaince she had. And they just had to work right in front of the the window that had her paino in front of. She was ticked. And at this moment she was hiding from the two idiots and that is how Seto found her.

"Mai, what are you doing behind the door?"

"Joey is here and I don't feel like talking to him." She said while beginning to blush. '_I can't believe Seto just caught me hiding behind a door! How lame can I get?!' _"Can we just go shopping like we planned on doing?"

"We didn't plan on anything. If I remember correctly you called me and demand I take you shopping for this party your having." '_Stupid mutt is here huh? I bet he has been bugging her all day. He'll never be good enough for her so her should just give up'_

"Whatever can we just go. I really need a new dress. And it's not my party it's yours!"

"Whatever let's go"

sorry it's short but having major writer's block


End file.
